The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 Feb 2018
00:06:42 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 00:07:09 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 00:07:09 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! Chase McFly! Messenger of Heaven wanted me to tell you: vote on this plssss http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000107. 00:07:14 CHAT Max-champ: yo fly 00:07:20 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen South Ferry 00:07:20 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku: I last saw South Ferry 4 hours, 16 minutes, and 3 seconds ago. 00:07:54 CHAT Chase McFly: Yo McDonald's 00:08:09 CHAT C.Syde65: McDonald's? 00:09:01 CHAT Max-champ: now im hungry 00:09:08 CHAT Chase McFly: That's your new name 00:09:51 CHAT Max-champ: i wish i was mcdonalds then i was rich 00:11:29 CHAT Chase McFly: Also, btw 00:12:05 CHAT Chase McFly: We should discuss elf-inserts 00:12:09 CHAT Chase McFly: *Self 00:12:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Not elf 00:12:11 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol. 00:12:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah we should. 00:12:24 CHAT Max-champ: hmm efl 00:12:27 CHAT Max-champ: elf 00:14:13 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:14:39 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:16:54 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 00:16:57 CHAT UsurperKing: Back 00:17:02 CHAT Max-champ: or are you 00:17:09 CHAT UsurperKing: No im front.... 00:17:14 CHAT UsurperKing: /me runs and cries 00:17:17 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:17:22 CHAT UsurperKing: i just wanted to be back.... 00:17:34 CHAT Max-champ: XD 00:17:50 CHAT UsurperKing: lol 00:18:21 CHAT Chase McFly: lol 00:19:00 CHAT Chase McFly: *Lol. 00:19:04 CHAT UsurperKing: I need anime memes.... 00:19:32 CHAT Max-champ: you tought i was going to give you anime memes but it was me DIO 00:19:49 CHAT Hart New Bob: "Elf-inserts" 00:20:00 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:20:00 CHAT Hart New Bob: There are elves in TDL now?!?! 00:20:05 CHAT UsurperKing: Wth 00:20:06 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:20:11 CHAT Chase McFly: Self, Hart. (facepalm) 00:20:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, Hart. 00:20:29 CHAT Chase McFly: WB Korra. 00:20:53 CHAT UsurperKing: Im bored 00:20:58 CHAT Max-champ: diooo 00:20:58 CHAT UsurperKing: lets play a game 00:21:02 CHAT UsurperKing: any game 00:21:08 CHAT Chase McFly: T or D? 00:21:11 CHAT UsurperKing: D 00:21:11 CHAT Max-champ: omai wa mou shindeiru 00:21:40 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Can I join the game? 00:21:43 CHAT UsurperKing: Yup 00:21:52 CHAT Max-champ: i join to 00:21:52 CHAT UsurperKing: Augh i lost the game 00:21:54 CHAT Chase McFly: Usurper, I dare you to go on all the wikis you're on and replace your profile with spam. 00:22:03 CHAT Chase McFly: Or maybe just a couple of them. 00:22:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I advise against that. 00:22:33 CHAT Max-champ: i choose T 00:22:37 CHAT UsurperKing: Just this one.... 00:22:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I wouldn't do that. 00:22:44 CHAT C.Syde65: I advise against it as well. 00:22:48 CHAT UsurperKing: And idk hiw to do that anyways 00:22:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's a good way to get a global block. 00:22:53 CHAT UsurperKing: also sounds like bad idea 00:22:53 CHAT C.Syde65: True. 00:23:17 CHAT Chase McFly: Then how about 00:23:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Please make sure that the games you guys are playing don't break local rules or FANDOM's TOU. 00:23:35 CHAT C.Syde65: ^ 00:23:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: See? This is why Truth or Dare is stupid. It can end up in someone getting hurt or in this case, someone getting a global block. 00:23:53 CHAT Chase McFly: In real life, that doesn't happen. 00:24:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The issue was addressed though, Mario. 00:24:08 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:24:12 CHAT Chase McFly: In real life, you can wear crazy clothes for an evening and not get globally blocked. 00:24:17 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 00:24:18 CHAT UsurperKing: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Game_(mind_game) 00:24:24 CHAT UsurperKing: Everyone lost the game 00:24:27 CHAT UsurperKing: :p 00:24:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But you'll make yourself look like a fool. 00:24:31 CHAT Chase McFly: :P 00:24:37 CHAT UsurperKing: Hehe 00:24:39 CHAT Chase McFly: No you won't 00:24:48 CHAT UsurperKing: this should be a thing on tdl 00:24:49 CHAT Chase McFly: Not when playing with friends who are in it for the laughs 00:24:50 CHAT UsurperKing: the game 00:24:54 CHAT Max-champ: still choosing T 00:25:17 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Let's play cards against humanity then 00:25:20 CHAT UsurperKing: ... 00:25:55 CHAT Chase McFly: Max, do you have a crush on anyone? 00:26:06 CHAT Max-champ: hmmm yes 00:26:10 CHAT UsurperKing: Glad i didnt get that 00:26:35 CHAT UsurperKing: /me hides realising it will be asked 00:26:53 CHAT C.Syde65: My answer would depend on what sort, since there's more than one type of crush. 00:27:13 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:38:41 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I wanna be next tbh 00:38:42 CHAT UsurperKing: Lol samrpr 00:38:42 CHAT UsurperKing: same* 00:38:42 CHAT UsurperKing: anyways, my crush is mizore shuryauki 00:38:43 CHAT Max-champ: i dont know her 00:38:43 CHAT UsurperKing: Look up 00:38:43 CHAT Max-champ: lol i know that anime 00:38:43 CHAT UsurperKing: Hehe 00:38:43 CHAT UsurperKing: manga is better tbh 00:38:43 CHAT Max-champ: who wouldnt have a crush on mizore XD 00:38:45 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 00:38:57 CHAT UsurperKing: Who wouldnt? 00:39:06 CHAT UsurperKing: kumururu 00:39:15 CHAT UsurperKing: XD 00:39:15 CHAT Max-champ: thats sad 00:39:27 CHAT UsurperKing: That manga better? 00:39:41 CHAT UsurperKing: you ever read the rosario vampire manga? 00:39:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sorry for being inactive. 00:40:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Really busy on ESB Skype. 00:40:06 CHAT Max-champ: nope i watchet the anime but never ended it 00:40:10 CHAT UsurperKing: Your good 00:40:19 CHAT UsurperKing: read it then 00:40:24 CHAT UsurperKing: anime for it is shit 00:40:51 CHAT Max-champ: but anime is life 00:41:33 CHAT Chase McFly: I am now away, sad. 00:42:08 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:42:11 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:42:19 CHAT Max-champ: king did you saw project k 00:42:30 CHAT Max-champ: wen he left the chat bevore my eyes 00:42:53 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 00:42:55 CHAT UsurperKing: Manga 00:43:29 CHAT Max-champ: you readed the manga of k ? 00:43:38 CHAT UsurperKing: no, of rosario vampire 00:43:52 CHAT Max-champ: but did you watch k o.o 00:45:05 CHAT UsurperKing: yes 00:45:20 CHAT Max-champ: team red or blue ? 00:46:00 CHAT UsurperKing: red 00:46:09 CHAT UsurperKing: aaaaa 00:46:09 CHAT UsurperKing: im getting mas 00:46:11 CHAT Max-champ: no blood no bone no ash 00:46:22 CHAT UsurperKing: i want to hold you without slitting your throat guard �� 00:46:25 CHAT UsurperKing: sadnessss 00:46:34 CHAT Max-champ: wut 00:47:04 CHAT UsurperKing: mgs3 00:47:24 CHAT Max-champ: i miss mikoto o.o 00:47:32 CHAT UsurperKing: Wat he dead??? 00:47:42 CHAT Max-champ: you watchet it right 00:47:53 CHAT UsurperKing: not alll 00:48:00 CHAT Max-champ: i wont spoil 00:48:19 CHAT Max-champ: becaus it will ruin season 1 00:48:37 CHAT UsurperKing: Slready satched s1 00:48:51 CHAT Max-champ: why 00:48:57 CHAT Max-champ: how 00:49:02 CHAT Max-champ: then you knew the ending of 1 00:49:10 CHAT Max-champ: and what happent to mikoto XD 00:49:35 CHAT UsurperKing: not all then 00:49:48 CHAT UsurperKing: meds? 00:49:51 CHAT UsurperKing: mess? 00:49:53 CHAT Chase McFly: BRB 00:49:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CHAT Lazy link 00:56:47 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:58:45 CHAT Max-champ: gtg peeps 00:58:46 CHAT Max-champ: o/ 00:58:47 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 00:59:23 CHAT UsurperKing: Bye 00:59:26 CHAT UsurperKing: messs 00:59:40 QUIT Max-champ has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:59:55 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 01:01:33 CHAT UsurperKing: Sigh 01:03:01 CHAT C.Syde65: What's wrong? 01:03:28 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:04:03 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:04:58 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:05:16 CHAT UsurperKing: Bored 01:05:17 CHAT UsurperKing: tired 01:05:31 CHAT UsurperKing: And waiting 01:07:33 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 01:07:38 CHAT Hart New Bob: Enjoy it. 01:07:42 CHAT UsurperKing: ... 01:09:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip, Chat. 01:09:54 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:09:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Q. 01:10:29 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 01:12:23 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Q! O/ 01:12:36 CHAT Qstlijku: Thanks 01:13:11 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:13:25 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:13:40 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 01:14:05 CHAT Qstlijku: Sayus' on CCD 01:14:09 CHAT Qstlijku: *Sayu's 01:14:33 CHAT UsurperKing: So 01:14:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm aware. 01:14:38 CHAT UsurperKing: who wanna do game 01:14:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She was in chat earlier. 01:15:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And what? 01:15:41 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 01:15:47 CHAT UsurperKing: Any game anything 01:15:49 CHAT UsurperKing: somethin 01:17:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: oh 01:17:25 CHAT C.Syde65: If you were to ask me whether I had a crush on anyone, I'd say "Depends on what type of crush it is". The type most people think of is romantic, but there is at least one other kind, one of which is not romantic. 01:17:28 CHAT Hart New Bob: what kind of game?! 01:17:40 CHAT C.Syde65: Not sure. 01:17:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf, Syde. 01:17:45 CHAT Hart New Bob: ^ 01:17:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That was random as hell. 01:17:58 CHAT C.Syde65: That was in response to something that was discussed earlier. 01:17:59 CHAT Qstlijku: What's a non-ramntic crush? 01:18:00 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:18:02 CHAT Qstlijku: *non-romantic 01:18:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Most people probably don't think of them. 01:18:31 CHAT Qstlijku: Example 01:18:33 CHAT Qstlijku: ? 01:18:44 CHAT C.Syde65: I'll just find it. 01:18:52 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 01:18:54 CHAT C.Syde65: There's this kind. https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=friend%20crush 01:18:59 CHAT UsurperKing: Lol 01:19:02 CHAT UsurperKing: cyde t or d 01:19:13 CHAT C.Syde65: Truth. 01:19:15 CHAT Qstlijku: Who knows if that's acccurate or not? 01:19:18 CHAT Qstlijku: *accurate 01:19:22 CHAT Qstlijku: I can't spell today 01:19:25 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay, well it might not be. 01:19:26 CHAT Qstlijku: Also I'm not playing t or d 01:19:34 CHAT Hart New Bob: omg 01:19:51 CHAT UsurperKing: Who do you like most on hre 01:19:51 CHAT Hart New Bob: You linked urban dictionary! 01:19:57 CHAT Qstlijku: So? 01:20:07 CHAT C.Syde65: I can't say. I don't really have a "like most". 01:20:10 CHAT Hart New Bob: That place is filled with inappropriate things! 01:20:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: >Looks for source to prove information. 01:20:15 CHAT UsurperKing: friend 01:20:38 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't really do "favourites". 01:20:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: >Links urban dictionary aka shitposting dictionary. 01:20:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ? 01:21:16 CHAT C.Syde65: What other truth or dare questions have you got? 01:21:45 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:21:59 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:21:59 CHAT UsurperKing: Ah 01:22:00 CHAT UsurperKing: ok 01:22:03 CHAT UsurperKing: your turn to ask 01:22:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Truth or dare then. 01:22:18 CHAT UsurperKing: First, whos playing 01:22:32 CHAT Qstlijku: Not me 01:23:00 CHAT C.Syde65: And if anyone answers dare, I won't dare them to do anything inappropriate or anything that violates the TOU. 01:23:08 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:23:15 CHAT UsurperKing: you can make me do ejateveridc 01:23:17 CHAT UsurperKing: but t 01:23:26 CHAT C.Syde65: What is that exactly? 01:23:39 CHAT Qstlijku: Nonsense 01:23:48 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 01:23:55 CHAT Qstlijku: I'm guessing anyway 01:24:02 CHAT UsurperKing: Lol 01:24:07 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:24:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Guessing what? 01:24:17 CHAT Qstlijku: I just remembered this gibberish someone used to use 01:24:25 CHAT Qstlijku: Fmoridjkudmidsaykmxe 01:24:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Or something like that 01:24:31 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 01:24:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf 01:24:55 CHAT C.Syde65: What's wrong? 01:25:32 CHAT UsurperKing: lol 01:25:35 CHAT UsurperKing: truth 01:26:11 CHAT C.Syde65: If you had to humiliate yourself for a lot of money, what would you choose? 01:26:28 CHAT C.Syde65: Would you choose the money or not? 01:26:29 CHAT Qstlijku: You mean what type of humiliation? 01:26:41 CHAT UsurperKing: Yes 01:26:56 CHAT C.Syde65: Well? I'm not sure. I don't want to say anything dodgy. 01:27:15 CHAT Qstlijku: btw Syde you missed the small number of decoys I did on DuckHunt 01:27:28 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, I know. I got distracted. 01:27:42 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:27:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 01:27:57 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:28:06 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:28:26 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:28:46 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 01:28:54 CHAT UsurperKing: mess t or d 01:29:04 CHAT C.Syde65: Not sure. Is she playing? 01:29:07 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 01:29:11 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Bob! o/ 01:29:19 CHAT UsurperKing: probd 01:29:32 CHAT Hart New Bob: \o 01:29:47 CHAT UsurperKing: Hart t or d 01:30:35 CHAT Qstlijku: Probably not 01:31:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: one sec and I'll play 01:31:20 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay. 01:31:40 CHAT Hart New Bob: t 01:31:45 CHAT UsurperKing: hmmm 01:31:52 CHAT UsurperKing: whis your crush 01:32:02 CHAT Hart New Bob: I don't have a crush 01:32:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tell me, 01:32:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What does whis mean! 01:32:12 CHAT Hart New Bob: ^ 01:32:15 CHAT C.Syde65: lmao. 01:32:34 CHAT UsurperKing: Lol 01:32:36 CHAT UsurperKing: ur turn 01:32:49 CHAT C.Syde65: Who's turn? 01:33:16 CHAT UsurperKing: Hart to ask 01:33:55 CHAT Hart New Bob: T or D 01:34:05 CHAT UsurperKing: Who? 01:34:07 CHAT UsurperKing: me? 01:34:54 CHAT Hart New Bob: idk whoever I have to ask 01:34:59 CHAT UsurperKing: Dare 01:40:03 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:40:06 CHAT Qstlijku: And chat died 01:40:13 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:40:14 CHAT Hart New Bob: I dare you to use proper grammar for a day. 01:40:17 CHAT C.Syde65: R.I.P. 01:40:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True, Q. 01:40:35 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:40:36 CHAT C.Syde65: Shall I set a memorial? And a burial? :( 01:40:41 CHAT UsurperKing: Yes 01:42:18 CHAT Qstlijku: Has South said dead by February 18 recently? 01:42:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He said it earlier today. 01:43:02 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Sad. 01:43:04 CHAT Qstlijku: Does he usually come in the afternoon? 01:43:09 CHAT Qstlijku: I haven't seen him in like a week 01:43:12 CHAT UsurperKing: Lol 01:43:13 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen South Ferry 01:43:13 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku: I last saw South Ferry 5 hours, 51 minutes, and 55 seconds ago. 01:43:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 01:43:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He was here earlier today. 01:43:50 CHAT Qstlijku: How long was he here for? 01:44:01 CHAT UsurperKing: Id to the k 01:44:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: About 30-40 minutes. 01:44:50 CHAT Qstlijku: Ah so not that long 01:44:57 CHAT Qstlijku: Gotta go now 01:44:59 CHAT Qstlijku: Btw 01:45:01 CHAT Qstlijku: *Bye 01:45:09 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:45:09 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:45:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 01:45:11 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 1 leaves, and 24 messages logged. 01:45:11 CHAT Qstlijku: +restart 01:45:15 CHAT Qstlijku: Ah so not that long 01:45:15 CHAT Qstlijku: Gotta go now 01:45:15 CHAT Qstlijku: Btw 01:45:15 CHAT Qstlijku: *Bye 01:45:15 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:45:15 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:45:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 01:45:15 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 1 leaves, and 24 messages logged. 01:45:15 CBOT BrickleBot: Restarting... 01:45:18 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 01:45:19 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:45:23 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:45:41 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:46:45 CHAT UsurperKing: Dedddd 01:54:00 CHAT Hart New Bob: Dead. 01:54:38 CHAT UsurperKing: Yep 01:54:40 CHAT UsurperKing: t or d 01:54:45 CHAT C.Syde65: !rate Dead 01:54:45 CBOT BrickleBot: C.Syde65, I'd give Dead a 9/10. 01:54:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: T. 01:58:10 CHAT UsurperKing: Ummm 01:58:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Korra picked truth. 01:58:15 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:58:20 CHAT C.Syde65: Just as I said that. 02:03:30 CHAT UsurperKing: Who u like kost on here 02:03:43 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:03:55 CHAT C.Syde65: Kost? 02:03:59 CHAT C.Syde65: Is that a new word? 02:04:03 CHAT UsurperKing: Mist 02:04:15 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:04:32 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 02:05:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Who do I like most on here? 02:05:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, C.Syde65. 02:05:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It would be sAiihuan. 02:06:08 CHAT C.Syde65: I answered that before, and I said I didn't have a favourite. 02:06:10 CHAT UsurperKing: Lol 02:07:54 CHAT UsurperKing: Ur turn kor 02:10:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Idk what to say, so rip. 02:10:29 CHAT UsurperKing: T or d ask someon 02:10:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I know that. 02:11:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: T? 02:11:13 CHAT UsurperKing: Lol 02:11:31 CHAT UsurperKing: you asking me t or d? 02:12:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah. 02:12:43 CHAT UsurperKing: d 02:19:28 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Gotta go. o/ 02:20:06 CHAT UsurperKing: Bye 02:20:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 02:21:44 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:33:10 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:33:12 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:33:15 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:33:30 CHAT UsurperKing: Sigh 02:35:22 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 02:36:14 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:36:25 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:36:44 CHAT C.Syde65: wb UsuperKing! o/ 02:37:55 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:39:27 CHAT Hart New Bob: Korra PM 02:41:21 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:41:46 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:42:09 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:42:40 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess and Usurper! o/ 02:42:57 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:43:14 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 02:44:22 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Bob! o/ 02:44:25 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 02:45:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Arch Wizard Megumin. 02:45:07 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Rick! o/ 02:45:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Not sure why he removed the colours from his username, but okay. 02:45:31 CHAT C.Syde65: I guess he's the only one that can answer that. 02:46:20 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i didn't want a colored username 02:46:37 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: if you're referring to me, syde 02:46:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: odd 02:47:14 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm referring to you, yes. 02:47:26 CHAT C.Syde65: (Maybe I should change it back in my personal CSS) :P 02:50:03 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:50:16 CHAT UsurperKing: Hey 02:53:29 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:54:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Q. 02:54:23 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Q! O/ 02:54:50 CHAT Qstlijku: Interesting username 02:54:52 CHAT Qstlijku: And thanks 02:54:54 CHAT Qstlijku: TheFinesseGod 02:55:10 CHAT C.Syde65: The what? 02:55:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I see. 02:55:17 CHAT Qstlijku: A username on CC 02:55:19 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 02:55:20 CHAT Qstlijku: @Syde 02:55:47 CHAT UsurperKing: Bye 02:56:28 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:57:09 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:01:26 JOIN NeoBranwen711 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:01:26 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! NeoBranwen711! Messenger of Heaven wanted me to tell you: Vote on this plssss http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000107. 03:01:41 CHAT NeoBranwen711: god how old is that 03:01:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's new. 03:02:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, NeoBranwen711. 03:04:26 JOIN Joker the clown Prince of crime has joined Team Demon Light. 03:04:44 CHAT Joker the clown Prince of crime: Here we go 03:04:54 CBAN Joker the clown Prince of crime has been banned by TheKorraFanatic . 03:04:55 CBOT BrickleBot: Joker the clown Prince of crime has been banned by TheKorraFanatic for infinity: Sockpuppet ( ). 03:05:42 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i was about to unban and then i remembered i'm not admin anymore goddamnit 03:05:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip. 03:05:55 CHAT C.Syde65: Unban? 03:05:59 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6672 admins delet this thanks 03:06:11 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: he's already blocked so i'd remove the chat ban @syde 03:06:30 CHAT C.Syde65: Double block, it seems. 03:06:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Would you like assistant rights? @Rick 03:07:02 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: you can't promote me without a request 03:07:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I know. 03:07:17 CHAT C.Syde65: Interesting. 03:07:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But I was wondering if you were interested in becoming an assistant. CHAT Should've phrased better. 03:07:58 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: yeah evenually 03:08:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Don't we usually keep bans in place even after blocking? 03:08:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (FYI, that was a sock of Jerome Joker Valeska) 03:08:31 CHAT C.Syde65: I think it's redundant to keep them, but I've never troubled to remove them. 03:08:34 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 03:08:45 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i would usually remove them so they don't show up on 03:08:51 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, same. 03:08:54 CHAT C.Syde65: Should we? 03:09:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I usually keep them in place. CHAT *Shrug* 03:09:36 CHAT C.Syde65: So it's not a problem if I remove some of them? The ones that are blocked indefinitely I mean. 03:09:43 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: >23:43, February 13, 2018 TheKorraFanatic (wall | contribs) banned Poedameron146 (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 6 months, ends 23:43, August 12, 2018 (Excessive rule violations) CHAT honestly just make it infinite he's a lost cause 03:09:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True, actually. 03:10:40 CHAT C.Syde65: But wouldn't that be an issue, since she thinks she only has to wait 6 months. Though I guess it wouldn't hurt too much, since she seems to have blown all the chances she needs. 03:12:32 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 03:12:42 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Q! O/ 03:12:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 03:13:37 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Jerome Joker 03:13:37 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Jerome Joker. Sorry. 03:13:47 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Joker the clown Prince of crime 03:13:47 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Joker the clown Prince of crime 8 minutes, and 52 seconds ago. 03:13:50 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh wait 03:13:52 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 03:13:52 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 03:13:53 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 30 messages logged. 03:13:59 CHAT NeoBranwen711: can i be assistant 03:14:07 CHAT C.Syde65: No. You aren't eligible. 03:14:17 CHAT C.Syde65: You don't have the necessary prerequisites. 03:15:05 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:19:02 CHAT NeoBranwen711: what are they 03:19:05 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:19:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Requests 03:20:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Requests for Assistant: Applications for assistant (chat+content+discussions moderator). In order to submit an application for assistant, applicants must already have either the chat moderator, content moderator, or discussions moderator user right. They must also have been on the Wiki for a minimum of three months, and have at least three-hundred edits. 03:20:02 CHAT C.Syde65: Well you need rollback rights, and you don't have the required amount of edits. 03:20:11 CHAT C.Syde65: Well. 03:20:29 CHAT C.Syde65: You don't need rollback rights if you get chat moderator and discussion moderator rights. 03:20:45 CHAT C.Syde65: But they have requirements that you don't meet as well. 03:22:03 CHAT C.Syde65: I think you may meet the minimum requirements to be a chat mod, but then you'd need to get enough support for your request to pass. 03:22:21 CHAT C.Syde65: And to get the consensus, people would have to trust that you'd be a responsible and mature chat mod. 03:23:11 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 03:23:49 CHAT C.Syde65: You'd need to be more active in chat, and you'd need to demonstrate that you have a good understanding of the rules. 03:27:05 CHAT Hart New Bob: good. 03:38:35 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG 03:38:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 03:39:05 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:44:04 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ahhh 03:44:16 QUIT NeoBranwen711 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:47:07 CHAT Hart New Bob: Do you like Bees??! 03:47:18 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 03:47:41 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:47:52 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:48:39 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Korra! o/ 03:49:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, C.Syde65. 03:59:08 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:02:07 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 04:02:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mario! o/ 04:02:38 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 04:03:19 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Bob! o/ 04:03:28 CHAT Hart New Bob: \o 04:08:41 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:10:07 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 04:10:47 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !gettell NPSkullCrackaTheAssassin731 04:10:48 CBOT BrickleBot: NPSkullCrackaTheAssassin731 has no messages pending! 04:11:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !gettell NPSkullcrackaTheAssassin731 04:11:07 CBOT BrickleBot: NPSkullcrackaTheAssassin731 has no messages pending! 04:11:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Dang it. 04:11:29 CHAT Hart New Bob: Korra PM! 04:11:42 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !gettell NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 04:11:42 CBOT BrickleBot: on NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731's inbox: Vote on this plssss http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000107. 04:13:32 CHAT Hart New Bob: Korra you must come back on Madi's chat! 04:13:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not the place for this. 04:16:01 CHAT Hart New Bob: (therp) 04:26:04 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:26:39 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:26:51 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 04:27:47 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 04:34:51 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 04:36:16 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mario! o/ 04:41:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Be back soon! o/ 04:43:02 QUIT C.Syde65 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:48:01 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:53:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Let's revive the chat. 04:54:02 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: How about we discuss TAWoG. 04:54:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Good s 04:54:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Dang it. Typing on mobile is hard. 04:54:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure. 04:54:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I know nothing about that series. 04:54:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It is on its 6th and final season. 04:55:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It will end this year. 04:55:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (sad) 04:56:26 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: The show in question is about a 12-year-old blue anthropomorphic cat named Gumball Watterson. He usually plots his adventures with his used-to-be pet goldfish Darwin. 04:56:42 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 04:57:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: used to be? 04:57:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good night. o/ 04:58:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Usually his plots do not come out has he intended it to. So he then has to find a way out of his situation. 04:58:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Bye o/ 04:58:28 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:58:33 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 04:58:54 CHAT Hart New Bob: It's a weird show!! 04:58:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Darwin was his pet until he grew legs and became his half-brother. 04:59:37 CHAT Hart New Bob: True. 04:59:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf 05:00:26 CHAT Hart New Bob: I told y'all it's a weird show!! 05:01:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It is also unique in a way. But definitely took some inspiration from other shows. 05:01:49 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:01:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Gumball's sister, Anais who is 4, attends an 8th grade class in Junior High while Gumball is in 7th grade. 05:02:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: how did he become the half-brother from a fish? 05:02:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: You'd have to watch The Origins part 1 and 2 to get it. 05:03:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: gtg to bed night 05:03:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Mario go to bed 05:06:04 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:16:10 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:23:21 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:24:51 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 05:25:00 CHAT C.Syde65: Back! o/ 05:25:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Weird. 05:25:18 CHAT C.Syde65: Where did everyone go? 05:25:53 CHAT C.Syde65: There were definitely way more users than that shown on the module. 05:28:40 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 05:30:04 CHAT C.Syde65: Weird. 05:30:09 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mario! o/ 05:30:16 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:30:19 CHAT C.Syde65: There were definitely other users when I checked. 05:55:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: You'd have to watch The Origins part 1 and 2 to get it. 05:55:20 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: gtg to bed night 05:55:20 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Mario go to bed 05:55:20 CHAT C.Syde65: Back! o/ 05:55:20 CHAT C.Syde65: Weird. 05:55:20 CHAT C.Syde65: Where did everyone go? 05:55:20 CHAT C.Syde65: There were definitely way more users than that shown on the module. 05:55:20 CHAT C.Syde65: Weird. 05:55:20 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mario! o/ 05:55:23 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 06:25:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: gtg to bed night 06:25:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Mario go to bed 06:25:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Back! o/ 06:25:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Weird. 06:25:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Where did everyone go? 06:25:23 CHAT C.Syde65: There were definitely way more users than that shown on the module. 06:25:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Weird. 06:25:23 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mario! o/ 06:25:23 CHAT C.Syde65: There were definitely other users when I checked. 06:55:27 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 07:45:43 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 07:49:02 CHAT C.Syde65: !test 07:49:14 CHAT C.Syde65: !test 07:49:17 CHAT C.Syde65: !test 07:49:17 CHAT C.Syde65: !test 07:49:17 CHAT C.Syde65: !test 07:49:17 CHAT C.Syde65: !test 07:49:17 CHAT C.Syde65: !test 07:49:17 CHAT C.Syde65: !test 07:49:17 CHAT C.Syde65: !test 07:49:17 CHAT C.Syde65: !test 07:49:17 CHAT C.Syde65: !test 08:13:19 CHAT C.Syde65: +enable 08:13:23 CHAT C.Syde65: +on 08:13:36 CHAT C.Syde65: +enable 08:13:43 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 08:13:56 JOIN Syde BOT has joined Team Demon Light. 08:13:58 CHAT Syde BOT: Syde BOT v2.0 is online! 08:14:03 CHAT C.Syde65: +on 08:14:03 CHAT Syde BOT: Booting up! 08:14:12 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 08:14:12 CHAT Syde BOT: Logging... 08:14:14 CHAT Syde BOT: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 08:14:35 KICK Syde BOT has been kicked by C.Syde65. 08:16:16 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 08:17:35 CHAT C.Syde65: +on 08:17:36 CHAT C.Syde65: +enable 08:17:36 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 08:17:36 CHAT Syde BOT: Syde BOT v2.0 is online! 08:17:36 CHAT C.Syde65: +on 08:17:36 CHAT Syde BOT: Booting up! 08:17:36 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 08:17:36 CHAT Syde BOT: Logging... 08:17:36 CHAT Syde BOT: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 08:18:26 CHAT C.Syde65: You actually working now, huh? 08:18:37 CHAT C.Syde65: Answer me or you're getting banned! >:( 08:18:39 CHAT C.Syde65: JK. 08:18:41 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 2016 04 23